


The Daughter

by Allie_Zodiac



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25888369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allie_Zodiac/pseuds/Allie_Zodiac
Summary: Angel Mattews. A 16 year old teen orphan with depression and anxiety. Her mother and her step dad had died in a car accident when she was 5. Her grandparent were dead and they didn't have any siblings. Do with that she was placed in foster care.As she grew, she was placed into multiple houses, some caring some abusive. And with one of the house she stayed at. Her foster father raped her and her foster mother abused her.After that, Angel then decided to live on her own for a while. In Arkham city one of the most dangerous cities in the U. S.But who knew she was going to meet her father and became a billioner by a simple DNA test.
Relationships: Female OC/Male OC, male oc/male oc
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Angle P. O. V

I layed awake in my bed. The sound of cars passing, people talking and the normal police sirens. Even at night the city of Gotham is still alive and running. My Amber eyes travel to my clock to see the bright red numbers. **6:01**. I sigh and sat up.

I got out of bed and stretch. Taking my sweet time to get off my bed, get ready and go back to school. _Well at least time it's not freshmen year anymore_ I thought recalling my first year of high school. Goosebumps travel true my body, as my bare feet touched the cold floor.

Even if Fall just stared it, it get pretty cold in this city.

I search true my closet, trying to find something to hide both my cuts and bruises. I finally found a red shirt sleeve shirt, and black skinny jeans, with a black hoodie and red converse. With addition of a red binnie and black choker.

I grab my phone and bag, and walked to the kitchen. I made myself some small breakfast and looked at the clock. **6:42** _Okay only have a few minutes left before the bus comes and picks me up_. I thought, with a sigh. I didn't wait time and walk don't the small apartment, and lock it. I walked to the entrance and waited for the bus to pick me up, from the inside the building.

I sigh and took out my earphones and my phone. I then but on a Black Veil Brides song. **The one in top. Listen to it if you want. Pretty good.**

The bus finally arrived. I quickly got in and sighed of relief not seeing my school bully. Mary Corazon. Ya know just hearing her name y'all think she's a nice, hardworking girl. Well no.

 _Mary Corazon is a evil spoiled child. Born in a rich family, daddies little girl and well the popular girl in Gotham High. Daddy little angle is actually daddy little demon. She barely gets her work done, the only thing she does is complain that her boyfriend, Jessie Nelli, is being a pain, and she is also barely going to pass her senior year. Oh yes. Little miss good shoes is a pain in my a- ..... Oh my lord_.

I blinked seeing the spoil princess, make up free. Talking her heart out with the schools bad boy..... Also she's in my seat.

What! The bad boy is my best friends... Also his in a relationship.

"And so I told him, 'If you don't give me back My-' oh well hello there, Angel." Mary said realizing my presence. I sigh and faked a smile. " Hi Corazon " I said, biting my lip. " Oh well, I should leave, Jessie should be here in the next stop. It was nice talking to you, dear Mr. Bad boy " Mary said, before walking to her seat. I blinked and sat down next to my best friend. Julian Margo.

Julian sigh of relief next to me, placing his hands into his face. " What was that all about? " I asked the blonde dyed junior. He looked up from his hands, and shurg. " I really don't know." Julian said, tirely. " One thing I know. Is that she talk to much. " He continued on, placing his face back in his hands. I laughed softly, pating his back.

I laid my head in Julian's shoulder as he listen to his music he made with his band. **Zodiac Metal.** I know weird name, but there is 12 members in the band, I know to many, and all of them are form the Zodiac.

 _Info for Julian. Julian is 17 years old, flunked junior year, and his pan sexual. He dyes his hair_ _blonde_ _while his natural hair color is brown. He has hazel brown eyes. He got his ears stretch to 00,and has a eyebrow piercing._

Then the bus stopped in front of Gotham High School. The most messed up high school ever.

We got out, Julian next to me. We enter the school, and I immediately covered my nose smelling the strong liquor. I rolled my eyes, seeing Mary and Jessie making out in **my** locker. "Ahem" I said, leaning against the locker next to mine. Which was being assaulted by the popular couple.

Jessie lean back and turn to look at me. Blue meeting amber. "Oh sorry" He said, grabbing a still dazed Mary, walked to a empty room. I rolled my eyes again.

I open the red locker, and grabbed my textbook and placed my bag inside. Grabbing my phone. I closed it and walked to my first class. Art.

Time skip.

The bell rang, _it's finally lunch_! I thought, walking out my math class. "Hey! Ang! Wait up" I heard Julian yelled. I turn and say Julian and his boyfriend, Azreal Mar, come this way.

_Azreal Mar. Senior 18 year old and Julian's best friend/boyfriend since 8th grade. We met when I was in 6th grade. Azreal isn't really a talker. But when he does talk is with either Julian or me. Also he had beautiful Raven black hair and dark brown eyes._

"Hey Julian, Azreal" I said, waving. Azreal nodded, saying in his own way. " So who wants to skip" Julian said, holding hands with Azreal. " Really! In the first day. Your going to flunk again Jul. " I said, rolling my eyes. Azreal sigh and shock his head at his boyfriend action. I giggle seeing Julian pout. " But the-" I didn't get to hear the last of Julian sentence as a cold drink was splashed into my face. The corn syrup burn my eyes, as I had then open. Next thing I know I was being taken to the restroom by Julian while Azreal was being the living heck out of his step brother, Gabriel. I looked at Julian to water stop from his chin, the collar of his shirt wet of the water.

I smiled. " Well it's seems we're back, " I said, making Julian chuckle. "Yeah, your right. " He said, walking into the girls restroom. _Yeah back at this hell hole_ I thought, letting out a sigh.


	2. 2

Angels P. O. V

I got out the bus, letting out a sigh of defeated and relief as the first day of school was finally over!

I walked into the building and and I to my floor and apartment. I locked the door behind me and placed my keys in a small table near the only couch I had. I sigh and slumped down into the brown soft couch and closed my eyes. I soon fell to a much needed sleep.

I woke up with my phone ringing. I groan hearing the familiar 'I'm sexy and I know it ' ringtone of Julian. I sigh and looked at the clock as I clicked the green button. **8:56** .

_What is it, Jul?_

_**Where in the world are you! Did you forget that we were going to Jeffrey pizza place? Again!** _

I groan remembering the planned event.

_Sorry I fell asleep. How long have you guys been waiting?_

I asked, grabbing my shoes and my keys. I had lucky woren my clothes I had this morning to my little nap.

_**We been here for about- how much time Babe? 30 minutes?- We have been here for 31 minutes now.** _

I rolled my eyes, walking towards the elevator.

_Okay, I'll be there as fast as I can._

I said, waiting for the elevator to come.

**_OK, want Az to pick you up?_ **

_Sure why not, I really don't want to walk._

4

**_Okay, his coming your way._ **

_Thanks, Jul_

**_What are bestfriend for, Mini_ **

I rolled my eyes, watching as the elevator was almost at my floor. 6

**_Okay, see you later. Bye Angel see ya here._ **

_Bye_

The elevator ding and it's door open as I hanged up. I looked up to be face with the face of a silver pistol. "Well today isn't your lucky day, is it sweetheart." A deep voice said before everything went black.

I woke up, with a unfamiliar pain in my shoulder blade. My vision was blurry and I could hear Azreal familiar voice. He was calling me. Why was he calling me? I'm so.... Sleepy. Soon my vision went black again. Azreal voice ringing on my head.

I woke up, again, with a annoying beeping sound. I felt so uncomfortable and I had something in my mouth. I groan and reach for whatever was blocking my mouth to breath properly. I sigh of relief and let my head fall against the pillow.

 _Wait... Where am I?_ I thought finally noticing that I wasn't in my room. I stared to sat up, but I stop feeling a unbearable pain ran through me. I looked at my shoulder, confused why I was having this pain. I grabbed my sleeve and pulled it up to see my shoulder wrapped with a thick bandage.

I hover over it, before pressing my hand against it.

I let out a hiss of pain, removing my hand and leaning back. I looked around the room, and soon realized I was in the hospital. _Why in the f@-- was I doing in the f@''ing hospital!_ I scream to myself. I groan, and tried to get up. Hissing and groaning from the pain.

I was finally sitting down, I reach down towards my phone. Which was beside me. I tapped the touch screen phone, turning it on after the two taps.

I notice I had multiple calls from some unknown number. I sigh and debetade if I should call the number back, but I went agaist it and placed my phone back in the small table next to the bed.

I sighed again, for who know how much, and tried to get up.

I failed a few times but then finally got up. I groan, my legs sore of not being used in a while. I wonder how long I was asleep. I looked around the hospital room and walked to the door. My legs slowly starting to get used to moving.

Suddenly the door open to see Julian with Azreal behind him. Both a worried expression in their faces.

" Angel! " Julian said, running towards me as I slowly fell back. Losing my balance. I felt Julian's arms wrapped around my, before I could fall. I laughed nervously, embarrass at myself. Julian smiled at me and carried me to the hospital bed. " Okay, how about you do me a favor a d stay in bed." Julian said, a smile in his face. I growled at him and rolled my eyes. " Yea sure, whatever"

We stayed silent before Julian sigh. " I have good news and beds news" I looked at him, blinking confused. " Wanna hear the good news first?" I nodded and awaited for him to speak. " Well good news is that we found the son of a gun who shot you. Bad news is that the police wants to force you back into foster care"

I froze. My chest tighten, my breathing coming out as small breaths. I couldn't breath. _No, please I don't want to go back. Please._ I thought before I blackout. Julian voice ringing through my head.


End file.
